


Words like Volcanoes

by Koffee



Series: HQ: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tsukishima lets words build up before he says them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words like Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic inspired by the 100 Ways to say I Love you list on tumblr. This is number 50. I think you're beautiful. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and for leaving such nice comments all the time!! <3 All of you are wonderful and great and I appreciate it so much. Thanks for reading!!! <3 <3 <3

Tsukishima took in a deep breath, his body was warm with the ebbing nature of accomplished desire. Yamaguchi’s trembling body collapsed over him, with the sound of damp skin clapping together. Smiling, Yamaguchi pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Tsukishima’s mouth and let out a sigh.

Wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, Tsukishima returned the kiss but on his boyfriend’s head. Yamaguchi’s hair smelled fresh like flowers in the morning.

“I think you’re beautiful.” Tsukishima said suddenly, but only it wasn’t so sudden to him. Such a proclamation had been building up since he opened the door to his room to allow his boyfriend in.

His first thought was always: Damn, he’s so beautiful.

Tsukishima adored the way Yamaguchi moved, even doing something so domestic as sitting on his bed was a pleasure to watch. Then when he smiles and says his name, “Tsukki, what are staring at, come sit down with me.” Tsukishima’s heart stutters in a stunning way.

The way Yamaguchi’s mouth formed each word, the way the sound escaped his tasty lips -- all of it -- all of it made him so damn beautiful.

Tsukishima walked over to the bed, he leaned down to place a kiss on those tasty lips. Yamaguchi reached up, he wrapped his arms around Tsukishima pulling him down. In the darkness of the bedroom nature’s light is unnecessary because the only light Tsukishima needs is the one Yamaguchi provides for him.

The words: I think you’re beautiful. Resonated in the air for a few moments before any sound could be made by Yamaguchi. He peered upward, a gentle blush rising across his face, “Tsukki…”  
  
“After what we did, and it’s what I said just now that makes you blush?”

Yamaguchi let out a breathy giggle, “Yeah...”

There are few things in the world which provide Tsukishima joy. In no particular order, one is volleyball, two is dinosaurs, three is staring up at Yamaguchi in the heated rise of an orgasm. Number three is his favorite. The pleasurable sensation of Yamaguchi inside him, triggering a magnificent reaction of breathless static climbing up his back and branching out through the rest of his body.

“Do...do you really think I’m beautiful?”

“Yes.” 


End file.
